custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Endros
- Infected= - Original= }} | header=Farside Village| group=Toa| job=Warrior| element=Plasma| powers=Elemental Plasma control| mask=Kiril| tools=Voltage Sword| status=Deceased| location=Sacred Grove Battlefield| pron=ANN-dross}}Endros was a male Toa of Plasma and member of the Patriots in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life The ancient being Nuva had long faded from memory when the Su-Matoran Endros was chosen to become a Toa of the island of Balfe Nui. He, along with the other Matoran who reveived their Toa stones at the time, became the new protectors of the island. Unusually Endros and the others never formed a team and were instead send out to different parts of the island. As a Toa, Endros adapted a darker armor coloration than most of his elemental brethren, changing the traditional orange to a more yellowish version and changing the white of his armor to black. Additionally, he received a pair of electricity gaunlets. Together with the Voltage Sword he had crafted he moved away from his element, having more in common in his fighting style with the Toa of Lightning. His unique personality and power usage were soon discovered by Solunos, who decided to recruit Endros into the ranks of the elite Toa-team of the Patriots, a group dedicated to stop the threat of the reawakened Nuva by any means necessary. Uprising More recently, Endros traveled to the Farside Village along with the others of the Patriots team, recruiting the survivors of a direct encounter with Nuva into their ranks. Patriots Some time after the bolstering of their ranks, the Patriots held a tactical meeting at the Patriots' Camp, which Endros attended. Endros later followed Theran and a few of the new recruits to locate Gesikk, a being calling himself a Toa. Their potential ally send a distress letter to a location close of their camp, stating that he was held back by Forgotten Warriors and was in dire need of help. The team set out and located the Toa. With the argument between Theran, Range and Merall distracting the group, three Forgotten Warriors were able to approach unseen and attacked. While fewer in number, these assailants proved a surprising prowess in combat and quickly overwhelmed the team. The newer members of the Patriots were taken completely off guard as they had only fought Forgotten Warriors in a highly deteriorated state before, who were much slower and had long lost the ability to talk. During the fight, Endros was struck down by an infected Zonuval. As Theran saw no reason to endanger his party any further, he ordered a retreat, leaving the Toa of Plasma in the hands of Nuva's thralls. Endros was subsequently infected with the Forgotten Warrior virus by Nuva. He was the first to speak to Theran, shortly after that one's capture. Endros, alongside Hakefor - who had also been infected - spoke of the virus contagion as a liberating experience and helped to manipulate him into falling under Nuva's influence. Endros later participated in the Battle at the Sacred Grove, though he was swiftly defeated by Tilira as she made her way towards Nuva. When the latter launched a stage 9 Kanoka disk into the combatants, Endros was destroyed. Legacy Endros' body was left on the Sacred Grove battlefield, where it was watched by freed Forgotten Warriors until they left to aid the exiles of Rhagard. The old armor now rests alongside former allies and foes on a site that the surrounding nature is retaking. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Su-Matoran, Endros would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Plasma, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate plasmatic energy. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Kiril. Mask and Tools Endros wore a Great Kanohi Kiril, Mask of Regeneration, which enabled him to repair damage to inorganic objects that he could see. Additionally, he carried electricity gauntlets and a Voltage Sword, both allowing him to unleash devastating electrical charges. Appearances *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' - Infected *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' - Infected *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Infected; Death Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Remains Alternate Universe